


Just lovers

by Questioning_TrashCan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, lots of fluff, quadrants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questioning_TrashCan/pseuds/Questioning_TrashCan





	Just lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Splashy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashy/gifts).



You're messing around with a new dress when she walks in, all dressed to the nines like it's her wriggling day - wait, it's not today, is it?

"Rose?" You stand up straight upon her entry, a pincushion strapped to your wrist and a ribbon in your other hand. You're kind of an elegant mess, with a measuring tape slung around your neck and hair just framing your face as it pleases because you hadn't bothered to do it that night.

"Kanaya," she smiles in greeting, leaning one shoulder against the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was-" Wait, you can't tell her. That would ruin the surprise. It was meant to be for her, for her wriggling day, but that won't do at all if you got the date wrong and it is indeed today. "Just a side project," you offer her a smile, but she knows you too well, she can see straight through you. She smirks.

"You've been cooped up in your sewing room for too long," she declares, crossing her arms as she stands up straight and walks closer. "And I'm lonely. You should come see me more often." She raises her hands slowly, gracefully to grip either end of the measuring tape around your neck and pull you a little closer. You can feel your face flushing and you push some hair back from your face.

"I-I apologize, Rose, I thought you were satisfied with the amount of hours we spend in each other's company," It was true, you did spend a lot of time together. It was hard to find a spare moment to work on her wriggling day present. (You find it ridiculously annoying that human's wriggling days come nearly twice a sweep).

"Nothing wrong with spending a little more time together, no?" She's still smiling and your face is too hot, you're sure it's giving you away. Her grip on the measuring tape lessens and she moves her hands to your waist instead, pulling you flush against her. "Don't you miss me, too?"

She's making that face again, the one that makes you pity her even when there is nothing wrong. "O-of course I do," You're stuttering. And you don't know what to do with your hands, so you rest them on her shoulders. She seems satisfied.

"Then why don't I steal you away for a moment and we can relax?" The idea is tempting. Too tempting. You cave in and give a sigh, nodding.

"That does sound pleasant." She leans up and kisses your lips quickly, and you're sure there's a black smudge there now. She pulls the tape measure from your neck and lets it down on the table beside the two of you. She gestures to the pin cushion on your wrist and you take it off, lying beside the tape measure, then place the ribbon on the stand again for later. "Did you have anything in mind?"

"Not particularly," she admits. You can't help but smile. Although a pain at times, Rose can be incredibly endearing. 

She leads you away into the lounge room where many guests have made themselves at home and you're sure to follow suit because when Rose gets like this, there's no arguing. She pulls you down beside her onto the couch, and promptly drapes her legs over yours like a blanket. You chuckle nervously and she places one hand on your cheek, guiding your head to face her as she leans in for a sweet, slow kiss.

"You're beautiful, you know." She's smiling like her life depends on it and you can feel your face beginning to heat up again as your arms snake around her waist, drawing her closer. 

"You're also quite physically attractive," you whisper and she laughs. 

"Only physically?" You kiss her cheek.

"Personality wise, too," you assure her, smiling wider.

"Can I ask you something, Kanaya?" You nod, pulling back a tad to just look at her. "Can you... Imagine us being like this forever?"

The question takes you a bit by surprise. Rose hadn't said much about the future, much less asked your opinion. You think it over for a moment. "Well, not forever. Surely we'd change over time."

"Yes but, can you imagine us staying together?" That thought kind of worries you. Trolls are known to live longer than most humans, and jade bloods are an exception like no other; you're practically immortal. You nod, for her sake.

She smiles and kisses you gently again, her fingers toying with the baby hairs at the nape of your neck. You follow suit, running yours through her hair slowly. You break away, just smiling at her because she's right - there aren't enough hours in the day or night to spend with her. You want to enjoy it while you can.

Pushing aside all thoughts of what the future could possibly bring, you pepper her face with kisses and she giggles.

"One more thing," she says after a while.

"Mm?" Your eyes are lowered slightly, your thirst activated. Her face is flushing and you can practically hear her blood pumping through her veins. It's been a while since you drank.

She seems to take notice of this. "Are you thirsty?" You nod, slightly embarrassed that you're that easy to read. She arches her neck so there's space for you to get at it, and you lick your lips in anticipation, thanking her quickly before biting. She's not bothered by it (she's used to it by now), and continues talking. "What do you... Suppose we are?"

You pull back after a moment, licking your lips to avoid spilling any more blood. "Whatever do you mean, dear?" She lowers her head again to look at you.

"I mean... Trolls are known for quadrants being one of the main support structures of their entire society, correct?" You nod, wondering where she was going with this. "But... Humans don't have that. And frankly, I don't quite agree with the implications behind your system - that you can only behave a certain way around a person because otherwise you would have to clarify at any given moment your intentions." It's interesting to hear her opinions on things like this most times, but now you're just confused. Is she saying she wants a human-style relationship? That would leave all other quadrants off limits, and she would be the only one you're allowed to date at all.

You find the idea strangely endearing. "What do you propose?"

"Well before I say anything, I'll have to ask you again. What do you suppose we are?" Her legs are still draped over your lap and your hands are still on the back of her neck, holding her close. You can smell the coffee on her breath.

You kiss her once more. "Just... Lovers." The word feels like a nice compromise. "Now can you please explain to me what you're getting at?"

She pushes your arms away gently and stands up just as gracefully, turning to face you as she pulls a small, dark green box from a pocket in her dress that you hadn't noticed until now. Is this what you think it is? No, it can't be!

She gets down on one knee. Oh my god.

She pops the lid off the box and you raise a hand to your mouth in surprise.

"I propose that we get human married," she says so confidently that you think you're going to melt. The ring inside the box is beautiful, with jade-coloured gems dotting silver vines that go all the way around. She'd explained the concept of marriage to you in detail a few months ago, and you can't say you dislike the idea. You actually really like it.

But none of those thoughts made an appearance, because the only coherent thought you could make out was "Yes!" She smiled and pulled the ring out of the box, then slid it on your finger. A perfect fit. Tears spring to your eyes and she stands up straight, pulling you with her. You wrap her in a hug so tight that she may be bruised later, but she doesn't seem to care because she's hugging you just as hard.

"I love you so much, Rose." You distance yourself just enough that you can see her face, and she kisses you.

"And I you, Kanaya."

Perhaps you're more than just lovers.

"Now that is what I call a birthday present." Oh fuck.


End file.
